


A Christmas of Dreams and Wishes

by GoggleLad



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Christmas, Embedded Video, Fluff, Gen, In-Game Scene Replacement, Screenplay Included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggleLad/pseuds/GoggleLad
Summary: Masara has no plans to spend Christmas with Kokoro, but has complicated feelings about it.  It seems she's due for a visit from the three spirits of Christmas, to teach her what the holidays are about and get her to do some introspection.This special Christmas story takes the form of an "in-game" scene!  Both the video and the "screenplay" version of the story are included.
Relationships: Awane Kokoro/Kagami Masara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Christmas of Dreams and Wishes

* * *

Act 1:  
\------  
[Evening, by the river, lightly snowing]  
Kokoro: Wow, it really is starting to look a lot like Christmas, isn't it?  
Masara: Yes...  
Masara: Christmas is right around the corner, after all.  
Kokoro: That's right!  
Kokoro: I'd better hurry, I still have a little more Christmas shopping to do.  
Kokoro: Oh, and also...  
Kokoro: Masara, by any chance, are you free on Christmas Day?  
Masara: Hm...  
Masara: I don't think so. I have plans with my parents for that day.  
Kokoro: Oh, right. Of course you do...  
Masara: Why do you ask?  
Kokoro: Oh, no reason! I was just curious...  
Masara: ...  
Kokoro: ...I guess this is where we part ways, huh?  
Kokoro: See you around, Masara!  
Masara: ...Take care, Kokoro.  
Masara: ...

[Later that night]  
??? (Felicia): Hey, it's around here, right?  
??? (Tsuruno): Yep yep! I've got the address!  
??? (Tsuruno): You know what to do?  
??? (Felicia): Of course! C'mon, let's do this!

[Masara's bedroom]  
Masara: ...  
Masara: (This feeling...)  
Masara: ...  
Masara: (It's because she made that face...)

  
[Flashback - Earlier that day]  
Kokoro: Oh, right. Of course you do...  
[End Flashback]

  
Masara: (What was she thinking about?)  
Masara: ...  
*Knock Knock*  
Masara: ...?  
Masara: From the window...  
*Rustle*  
Felicia: Hey! Hey you! You're Masara Kagami, right?  
Masara: ...Yes.  
Tsuruno: Oh! So you're Masara Kagami, right?  
Felicia: Hey, what are you doing? I already asked that.  
Tsuruno: You know, because of that! We're supposed to check twice!  
Felicia: Oh, right. Just like the song.  
Masara: ...Hey.  
Masara: What are you doing in my room?  
Felicia: Aah, right! That's 'cause...  
Felicia: Uh... ...  
Felicia: Tsuruno, you handle this!  
Tsuruno: Eh? Well, okay!  
Tsuruno: We're here for a delivery!  
Masara: ...A delivery?  
Masara: Shouldn't you have just used the front door?  
Tsuruno: No, because we're not just normal delivery girls!  
Tsuruno: We're here for a special Christmas delivery! To give you the gift of holiday spirit!  
Masara: ...Why do I need that?  
Tsuruno: Ah, it's worse than I thought!  
Felicia: It's because you don't understand about Christmas, so we have to show you.  
Felicia: Heh, I already learned all about this.  
Tsuruno: Actually, we're just the warm-up for tonight!  
Tsuruno: You're going to see three Christmas spirits that'll teach you and stuff.  
Masara: Spirits aren't real.  
Tsuruno: A logical comeback!  
Masara: I don't really care what this is about.  
Masara: Since you're delivery girls, do you have a package for me?  
Tsuruno: Ah, not exactly. Actually...  
Tsuruno: The package that we're going to deliver is you!  
Masara: Huh?  
*Bonk*  
Felicia: Package secured!  
Tsuruno: Good going!

  
Act 2:  
\------  
[Shopping center with giant Christmas snowglobe]  
Masara: ...Mn.  
Mami: Ah, good. You're coming to at last.  
Masara: ...Are you working with the other two?  
Mami: Hm, those two must not have explained things very well, did they?  
Mami: I am the Spirit of Christmas Past, here to instruct you in the meaning of Christmas.  
Masara: I still don't understand that.  
Masara: I don't believe I've done anything particularly bad?  
Mami: Well, it's not so much that you're a bad person that needs to be reformed.  
Mami: Instead, I would say...  
Mami: That we've come to you because a girl made a wish.  
Masara: ...?  
Mami: You'll understand in time.  
Mami: Here, I'd like you to take a look at this.  
Masara: This is...a giant snowglobe.  
Mami: At a glance, yes.  
Mami: But don't forget, I'm the Spirit of Christmas Past!  
Mami (shout): Now, gaze upon this crystal snowglobe...and look into the past!

[Flashback - Living room]  
Young Girl (Kokoro): Is Santa really going to come?  
Woman (Mother): Yes, yes, Santa is on his way.  
Man (Father): And if you've been a good girl, he'll leave you a present.  
Young Girl (Kokoro): Wow, I can't wait! I wonder what Santa will bring me...  
Woman (Mother): Oh, but Santa won't come if you're still awake.  
Woman (Mother): You'd better hurry to bed if you want presents.  
Young Girl (Kokoro): Ah! But what if I'm too excited and can't fall asleep?!  
Man (Father): Haha, don't worry.  
Man (Father): We'll put on some restful music and read you a story, and I'm sure you'll be asleep in no time.  
[End Flashback]

Mami: My, what a sweet scene.  
Masara: That child...  
Masara: Is that...Kokoro?  
Mami: Yes, that's right.  
Mami: This is a precious Christmas memory from long ago.  
Mami: Such a happy family.  
Mami: However...  
Masara: ...Kokoro's parents split up.  
Mami: Yes, and this became a painful memory for her.  
Masara: ...I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?  
Mami: To answer that, first I need to ask you a question.  
Mami: Why are you reluctant to spend Christmas with Kokoro?  
Masara: ...Ah.  
Mami: You told her you had plans, but Christmas lasts for 24 hours.  
Mami: You won't be busy with your parents for that entire time.  
Masara: ...Kokoro brought her family back together.  
Masara: She's worked so hard for that... It hasn't been easy.  
Masara: And it sounds like things have been going well lately.  
Masara: This is a chance for her to relive those happy memories.  
Masara: I shouldn't impose on something like that.  
Mami: ...You're quite considerate, aren't you?  
Mami: But you must realize that she treasures her memories with you as well.  
Mami: Having a happy moment with you won't replace her memories with her family.  
Mami: It will only add to her happy memories.  
Mami: Look, do you remember this?  
Masara: ...!  
Masara: (This moment is...)

[Flashback - Hiking trail]  
Masara: You wanted to come here with your family. It's okay to admit that now.  
Kokoro: ...Right.  
Kokoro: I'm glad that I didn't hold back.  
Masara: What?  
Kokoro: When I look over...and see you...  
Kokoro: When I think about how we ate lunch together and how good it was...  
Kokoro: And now, being able to take in this gorgeous scenery together...  
Kokoro: I'm so glad that I didn't hide anything. I was able to be honest...  
Kokoro: ...and tell you that I wanted to go with you.  
Masara: ...?!  
[End Flashback]

Mami: Just like then, you're holding back for her sake, but you don't need to.  
Masara: But, this is Christmas...  
Mami: You're overthinking things.  
Mami: You should believe in yourself more.  
Mami: ...But our time here is just about up.  
Masara: You're letting me go?  
Mami: There are still two more spirits waiting to talk to you.  
Mami: And this wasn't your only reservation about Christmas, was it?  
Masara: ...  
Mami: Now then, by the power vested in me as the Holy Saintess...  
Mami (shout): I will send you on your way!

  
Act 3:  
\------  
[Snowy Road]  
Masara: (I'm not sure where I've been sent to, but...)  
Masara: (The second spirit should be here.)  
Masara: ...!

  
[Touka, Alina, and Nemu appear, MENACING]  
Touka: ...  
Alina: ...  
Nemu: ...  
Masara: ...  
Touka: Hey, don't just ignore us, say something!  
Masara: There should only be two spirits left. There are too many of you.  
Alina: It's va bene. We three together count as a single spirit.  
Nemu: Don't worry about the details.  
Touka: That's right! We're the Spirit of Christmas Present!  
Masara: And I suppose you're going to show me a vision of what Kokoro is doing now?  
Alina: No.  
Alina: She's sleeping right now, so there's niente to see.  
Masara: ...Oh.  
Nemu: We're here to talk to you about a very serious deficiency in your holiday preparations.  
Touka: That's right! Masara...  
Touka (shout): You haven't bought Christmas presents!  
Masara: ...!  
Masara: How did you know about that?  
Nemu: As Christmas spirits, we know everything that we need to know.  
Touka: But that's not important! What's important is gifting!  
Touka: Isn't Kokoro your closest friend? You should get her a Christmas gift.  
Masara: But...I'm not sure what sort of gift she would like.  
Touka: You used your wish for money, didn't you?  
Touka: Just get her something nice!  
Touka: A new house, a private jet, a pony farm, a diamond ring...  
Nemu: No sane person would think that those are acceptable Christmas gifts.  
Touka: What?! <shock>  
Alina: Besides, there's no heart in just throwing money at the problem.  
Alina: Gifts should be about passione.  
Touka: It's fine as long as she likes the present!  
Nemu: She'd obviously be overwhelmed if the present is too extravagant.  
Nemu: Getting her a good book in a genre that she likes would be a better choice.  
Touka: Now you're just suggesting what you'd want to get!  
Nemu: Everyone loves a good book.  
Alina: A piece of art that you make yourself is the ideal present.  
Touka: Aah, enough of this! Listen, Masara, just...  
Touka: Huh?

  
[Cut to Masara, already a distance away]  
Alina: She's getting away.  
Touka: Waaah! We've got to stop her!  
Nemu: It's not as though there's anywhere for her to go.  
Nemu: Still... Alina, I'll leave it to you.  
Alina: I, Alina, have the perfetto way to deal with this.  
*Grab*  
Touka: Huh? Hey, what are you doing?  
Alina: I'm going to deliver a present.  
Alina: Now, just hold still.  
Touka: H-hey, wait a second...  
Alina (shout): HA!

  
[Touka zips across the screen and crashes into Masara]  
Masara: How violent...  
Nemu: Oh no, Touka is dead. (monotone)  
Touka: I'm not dead!  
Alina: Alright, enough of this silliness.  
Alina: Girl. Is it that difficult to choose a gift?  
Masara: ...It's not as though I haven't thought about it.  
Masara: I considered getting her gear for mountain climbing.  
Masara: But she's more knowledgeable than I am about that sort of thing.  
Masara: I considered knitting gloves for her, for a personal touch.  
Masara: But I'm not very skilled at knitting, and now it's too late to finish before Christmas.  
Masara: I considered buying her clothes, but I'm not sure what she'd like.  
Masara: I don't usually consider things like fashion...  
Touka: You actually put some thought into this...  
Nemu: Perhaps too much thought.  
Alina: You really are terribly concerned that she's going to dislike it.  
Masara: Is it that obvious?  
Alina: Si. You're completely transparent.  
Touka: You don't need to make such a big deal out of this.  
Touka: Even if she dislikes it, if you give her Christmas presents for the next sixty years,   
Touka: the significance of a single present is practically negligible.  
Nemu: In other words, you don't need to find the perfect present.  
Nemu: What's important is that you're thinking of her.  
Masara: ...Is that okay?  
Masara: If she dislikes the present, then...  
Alina: Then it'll become something for you to laugh about when you're older.  
Alina: Have some confidence, you ridicola girl.  
Alina: She'll be more hurt if you're avoiding her because you couldn't select a present.  
Masara: ...I see.  
Masara: Thank you, for giving me this advice.  
Touka: Well, if you really want to thank us, you can buy presents for us too.  
Nemu: Just ignore her.  
Nemu: Here, you should take this with you.  
[Book]  
Masara: I don't plan to give her a book...  
Nemu: This isn't for that.  
Nemu: You'll need this for the last spirit.  
Masara: Why?  
Alina: Don't worry about that.  
Alina: Now, just hold on tight.  
Alina: I'll send you to the last Christmas spirit!

  
Act 4:  
\------  
[Snowglobe Dream House]  
Masara: ...  
Masara: (I seem to have survived the transfer.)  
Masara: (Now, where is that last spirit?)  
Ren: Um...uh...hello there.  
Ren: Welcome to...our realm...yes.  
Rika: Hiya! We're the Spirit of Christmas Future! How's it going?  
Masara: This has been a tiresome night.  
Masara: If the pattern continues...  
Masara: I suppose you have some holiday words of wisdom for me?  
Rika: You betcha!  
Ren: Did you...bring...the book?  
Masara: Ah, yes. You mean this?  
[Book]  
Ren: Now...we open...the book...  
Rika: And work a little Christmas magic!

[Storybook - School]  
Kokoro: Well, what do you think?  
Masara: It's delicious.  
Kokoro: No way, you're just saying that. It's just a regular lunch.  
Masara: ...  
Masara: ...It is, though.

  
[Storybook - Shopping]  
Kokoro: See anything you like?  
Masara: I want a new jacket, but I can't decide...  
Masara: Kokoro, which one do you like best?  
Kokoro: Me? You're going to be wearing it, Masara, so you should pick the one that you like.  
Masara: They're all the same to me.  
Masara: If I have to pick one, I'd want the one that you like.

  
[Storybook - The Beach]  
Kokoro: Masara, let's have some fun today!  
Masara: How do we do that?  
Kokoro: All kinds of ways!  
Kokoro: We can play volleyball, build a sandcastle, go swimming...  
Kokoro: I guess you're all ready if we go for a swimming race, huh?  
Masara: Well, that is the advantage of this swimsuit...  
[End Storybook]

Masara: What was that?  
Masara: Those scenes... They were familiar, but...  
Masara: I don't remember when they happened.  
Rika: That's because they haven't happened yet!  
Ren: Those were...a possible future...yes.  
Masara: Then...I don't understand why you're showing them to me.  
Masara: I thought you'd be showing me a reason that I need to change.  
Masara: But that future looks perfectly normal.  
Rika: That's just it, though.  
Rika: Like, you can't even tell those aren't scenes from the past or present, right?  
Rika: Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?  
Masara: ...?  
Ren: Do you...want everything to stay the same?  
Ren: Are you...afraid of change?  
Masara: ...So that's what you meant.  
Rika: Your relationship with her has already changed a lot, hasn't it?  
Rika: You started off as strangers, then acquaintances...  
Rika: You became friends, and she became someone that you really care about.  
Rika: Are you really okay with letting it just stop here?  
Masara: ...I don't...understand feelings very well.  
Masara: Being overwhelmed by my emotions... It scares me.  
Masara: The closer I get to Kokoro, the stronger these feelings get.  
Masara: I...don't dislike it.  
Masara: Being with her makes me happy. Happier than I ever imagined.  
Masara: But...if this keeps going...  
Masara: I don't know what these feelings will become.  
Masara: And if I get any closer than this, and then lose her...  
Masara: Just the thought...makes me feel cold.  
Ren: I...understand that.  
Ren: I...was really scared too...  
Ren: I thought...if Rika rejected me... It would be better...to just...  
Ren: ...  
Rika: I'm the same.  
Rika: Given how I am, I was always worrying about hurting Ren, or getting hurt...  
Rika: But I'm so, so glad that we didn't give up and kept moving forward together.  
Ren: Yes.  
Ren: Even though it's scary... I want to keep getting closer with Rika.  
Rika: If I'd backed down, I would've regretted it for the rest of my life.  
Ren: So...you should...have courage too.  
Masara: ...I'm getting lectured by girls younger than me.  
Masara: So...you're saying I shouldn't be afraid of change.  
Rika: It's totally okay to be afraid of change! Change is scary!  
Ren: You just...need to overcome that fear...yes.  
Masara: I see...  
Masara: ...  
Masara: It wouldn't be fair to Kokoro if I tried to keep my distance from her now.  
Masara: I shouldn't let my fear of change drive me away.  
Masara: Thank you.  
Rika: No problem!  
Rika: As Christmas spirits, it's our duty to help those in need!  
Ren: When you wake up...don't forget what you've learned.  
Ren: And...good luck!

  
[Fade to bedroom]  
Masara: ...  
Masara: (Was that all a dream?)  
Masara: ...  
Masara: Kokoro...

  
Act 5:  
\------  
<December 24 - 11:58 PM>  
[Dark bedroom]  
Kokoro: ...  
Kokoro: Urgh...  
Kokoro: Somehow, I just can't fall asleep...  
*Jingle*  
Kokoro: My phone?  
Kokoro: Who would be sending me a message this late...?  
Kokoro: ...Oh!

[Playground at night, snowing]  
Kokoro: Masara!  
Kokoro: I hope I didn't keep you waiting.  
Masara: It's fine. I'm sorry for calling you out so late.  
Kokoro: It really surprised me! Did something happen?  
Masara: No, nothing happened. Just...  
Masara: I wanted to see you.  
Kokoro: Masara...!  
Masara: It's after midnight now, so...  
Masara: It's Christmas, Kokoro.  
Kokoro: Yeah, that's right.  
Kokoro: I'm glad. I didn't think I'd get to see you on Christmas.  
Masara: I didn't either, but...I changed my mind.  
Masara: I got this for you.  
Kokoro: You have a present for me?  
Kokoro: Hahaha, jeez Masara. That's not fair.  
Kokoro: If I'd known we were exchanging presents, I would've brought your present too.  
Masara: ...Oh. I hadn't considered that.  
Kokoro: It's okay. I'll just have to give it to you later.  
Kokoro: ...Can I open this?  
Masara: Go ahead.  
Kokoro: ...  
Kokoro: A camera?  
Masara: It was...difficult to pick something.  
Masara: I thought this would be good for when we're out hiking.  
Masara: You can record memories of all those experiences.  
Masara: It's better quality than a phone camera.  
Masara: Sorry if it isn't a very good present.  
Kokoro: No...Masara, this is perfect.  
Kokoro: Thank you so much.  
[Masara takes Kokoro's hand. Kokoro is surprised, then smiles.]  
Masara: ...Strange.  
Masara: Even though it's cold out, I feel warm.  
Kokoro: ...Yeah, me too.  
Kokoro: Merry Christmas, Masara.  
Masara: Merry Christmas, Kokoro.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this has been quite exciting to work on! I cobbled together my own script to run this whole thing in-game, and it's so cool to see it all play out like this. It was a lot of work, so I don't intend to make this a regular thing, but it would be cool to do stories like this now and then!
> 
> Masara is my favorite character and she deserves the very best! Consider this my personal offering towards getting a MasaKoko dual unit. Doesn't look like we're getting them for Christmas or New Years this year, but I'll hold strong until they get their time!


End file.
